


Apollo in Troy

by zero4life



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Ares is jealous, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Rape, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sparta - Freeform, Troy - Freeform, a different troy, agressive smut, apollo beds everyone, ares god of war - Freeform, different ending, hector/apollo - Freeform, mature content, passionate smut, sex with a god, sungod apollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector has insulted and mocked Apollo, God of the Sun, one too many times. So Apollo descents from the heavens to teach him a lesson.</p><p>Later when Apollo decides to stay in Troy and fight among the men, his actions infuriate Ares, God of War. And he too descents to attempt on teaching the Sun God a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apollo descents

**Author's Note:**

> ©do not transalate, copy, steal or do anything to disrespect the author's work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector insults Apollo one too many times. Thus the Sun God descents from Olympus to teach the Trojan prince a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Travis Fimmel as visual for Apollo, Simply because i think he's gorgeous and would make a good Apollo. And also because he has beautiful blond hair and practically anyone could melt to his clear blue eyes. So if you want to picture Apollo, Picture Travis Fimmel and you have the perfect Apollo visual.
> 
> -side note- English is not my first language- any mistakes are my own- apologies-

 To get a good visual of [Apollo](http://fashion.lilithezine.com/images/Travis-Fimmel-02.jpg) Here are a few pictures which i think fit his description. 

[Link1](http://img.ibtimes.com/www/data/images/full/2013/09/05/405206-fifty-shades-of-grey-movie-casting-chris-carmack-travis-fimmel-and-arm.jpg)        [Link2 ](http://www.lapatilla.com/site/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/travis10.jpg)       [Link3](http://i280.photobucket.com/albums/kk168/ddbaby1234/acheron%202/Travis-Fimmel-13.jpg)       [Link4](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTcZCxO_rUDSvUC9HfQV3iuVsDXLjBBVQhEA70nqUxxwvH8UjA4)

 

* * *

 

Hector was pacing, up and down, up and down, driving anyone who would look upon that sight, mad. Ever since he knew that Menelaus would be enraged by his wife's disappearance, he had been uneasy. Praying to the heavens for whatever peace they could give him in his head. But none was given. Hector knew that by now, Menelaus would have gone to his brother, Agamemnon. The King of all the lands of Greece had been looking for an excuse to attack Troy for years. And here was his chance. Hector knew he would take it. That he would sail across the sea to rage war to Troy without hesitation. War was coming. It was only a matter of days before a fleet would land on their shores and bloodshed would begin. Finally when his father King Priam entered the room, Hector stood still.

"Father"

He greeted the king. King Priam nodded and walked out to the Balcony to watch over the still empty seas. They would not be empty for long. Both he and Hector knew this. But king Priam did not blame young and impulsive Paris and his love Helen -former queen of Sparta- for this unfortunate threat to the peace of Troy. Hector knew that it wasn't his brother's fault either. But yet he seemed to hold on to the fact that Paris had provoked this war into happening. He gave the kings of Greece a reason to attack. And he knew his brother could not take responsibility for that action. Paris was no warrior. He was brought up from the cradle with a spoon in his mouth and loving arms around him. Aphrodite had gifted him with the ability to love, to cherish and to comfort. Unfortunately that left no room for other gifts. The gods had gifted Hector with Warrior blood. A clear mind to think of strategy and courage to face his enemies. The love he carried was the love for his family and for Troy. He did not love nor was able to love like Paris did.

Hector spoke to his father of what would be best to do now. At first Hector had urged Priam to send Helen back to Sparta. But Priam only confirmed what Hector already knew, Paris did not just love this time, He bonded. And he would travel to the ends of the earth for Helen. Even challenge Hades himself for his beloved Helen. Though ironically, Hector knew that if his brother were really foolish enough to challenge a god, he would never make a stand, Paris was already unable to defeat most soldiers. and they were just mere mortals. Priam was a wise king and he knew Hector's concerns. Though Priam was wise even he made mistakes sometimes. After all he was only human. But keeping Helen as a princess of Troy was not a mistake he made. It was the right thing. And Priam would rather fight this war then break his youngest son's heart. He would protect Paris.

"Enemies have attacked Troy for hundreds of years. Our walls still stand."

The king had argued. Hector did not want this war. He did not want to see so many soldiers die for the folly of his young brother. But he knew that this war would eventually come. Regardless of what excuse had started it. He reasoned that Agamemnon was a king of greed. And would not back down but stubbornly would try to tear the walls of Troy down. Yet king Priam was of opinion that everything was in the hands of the Gods. That they would be victorious or be defeated by the wish of Apollo. The Sun God would make them victorious as he was the guardian of Troy. 

"Apollo watches over us. even Agamemnon is no match for the gods."

Hector huffed and shook his head. All his life he served the Gods. But they never fought his battles for him. Why would he believe they would do it now? Ever since he was barely grown above the ages of a teenager he had started to doubt the care of the Gods for mere mortals.

"And how many battalions does the Sun god command?"

Hector asked with a tone of mocking in his voice. He did not believe that Apollo would come to help them fight Agamemnon. The sarcasm in his voice rang through and his words echoed in the night air. Carried on the light breeze to the clouds above. Whispered to a different realm. Entering the very windows of imaginary chambers, golden curtains waving and whispering the words this mortal has spoken. Words fallen upon ears of the very Sun God himself. Apollo smiled. This was not the first time prince Hector had insulted him, or mocked him. And he knew it would not be the last. It was time to teach this Prince a lesson. The meaning of Priam's faith were to be hammered into Hector's mind. Apollo had his reasons for not descending again until now. He had met Hector when he was a boy, always watched over him. Always heard his every word. Seen his every deed. Laid eyes on him even in the dark corners of Hector's chambers. Even in the nights Hector thought to be alone and in the safety of his bed sheets, Apollo was there. Now it was time to meet again. A meeting Apollo had looked forward to. Now even more so.

"Do not mock the gods."

King Priam warned his son. But Hector didn't see a treat in speaking his mind over the blind faith his father put in the Sun god. There were other gods. Yet Priam seemed to linger on the powers of the Sun god. The god most worshiped in all of Troy. Hector often wondered if it that did not effect the help they got from the other Gods.

"When you were but a boy, you came down with red fever. Your mother cradled you all night. Crying and our healers predicted you would not last the night... I went to the Temple of Apollo, And prayed the entire night. Until my body was acing from the kneeling and my mouth dry from whispered prayers. When the Sun came up i walked back to you and your mother. It was the longest walk of my life. When i returned your fever had broken and you whispered of a man that came to see you when your mother was away for but a moment. I knew then, that Apollo had laid a hand on you and saved you from the grasp of the fever. Since that day i dedicated my life to the Sun god and i swore i would serve him. I never once broke my promise. And i will not do that now. It is the will of Apollo that Helen is now here."

King Priam told Hector that he would rather fight this war then cause his son Paris so much grief. Yet Hector argued with him that king Priam would not be the one fighting. The man was old and a good king. But the responsibility of the battles being fought and the war raging would fall upon Hector's shoulders. Though when Hector walked out of the room towards his own chambers, and left Priam to his thoughts. The prince thought of the story his father had just told him. Hector remembered when he came down with the fever. His mother cradling him, her soft voice echoing in his ears. But he did not remember the man that came to see him. He did not remember anyone but his mother touching his head and praying for his recovery. If Apollo did really come to him for a mere fever that were to claim his life. Why did the Sun god not come down from his chambers on Olympus for a raging war that would kill thousands? Such perspective seemed strange to him. And Hector yet again insulted the sun god when he whispered to the heavens. 

"Why toy with the fate of one man when your presence could save hundreds? maybe thousands? does that amuse you, Sun God? Tempering with a man's mind, making him feel guilty to have the attention of a God when his men need it more? Is that enough to relieve the boredom of your eternity?"

 

* * *

 

 

Perhaps then Hector did not know that his words took effect and were heard by the god himself. And that it caused him to decide to descent from his chambers on Olympus as Hector had asked him to in his thoughts. Apollo was only amused by Hector's mindless words and his simple mind. His pulse for insult whenever he did not understand the works of a god. Apollo took his human form. A man of hector's age, perhaps looking younger, With looks that could be compared to the looks of Paris, youthful, Elegant, beauty, masculine. A man women could only dream of. Golden hair that started in curls atop his head. It was reaching his shoulders, the curls slowly unwinding, waving until there was barely a curl left where his hair ended. they were like woven sun rays. Gold and Light. His skin was tanned and darkened by the light. The bronze color reflecting warmth. His body masculine like a well trained warrior. Dressed in robes of white and gold. His sandals of white leather straps and gold buckles. A man even other men would envy for his looks and his charm. His eyes were hellish blue. bluer then the bluest skies. bluer then sapphire. it was battered over a hidden gold color. the blue would melt away to show the gold were he to show who he was. But the blue hid his identity.

He came announced by make shift servants as a wealthy tradesman who would provide with much needed shields and weapons for the coming war. But above all his attention went out to equip the archers. As Apollo himself was also a master Archer. A gift he managed to sneak to young Paris, along with the gifts that Aphrodite gave the young prince. He was also announced as a strategist and the king did not hesitate to summon him. King Priam introduced Hector to Apollo who presented himself with the name; Varo. 

"Hector, i would like you to meet Varo, one of our new merchants, he promised us a cargo of 50.000 Arrows and 500 new bows for our archers. It is a rich gift. I am told that he has worked in our favor longer then were were aware of."

Apollo shifted his bright eyes to the Prince and granted him a short but bright smile. One that took Hector by surprise.

"Thank you King Priam. But i believe i have met prince Hector already, Even though perhaps the Prince does not remember me. We crossed paths a life time ago."

He answered. which took Hector even more by surprise. He did not think he knew the merchant. And even if he did, he was sure he would remember a face like Varo's. The Merchant had unmistakable features. Golden hair and blue eyes like Hector had never seen before. Not in his whole life. None the less he shook the man's hand. Finding that Varo was very warm, he radiated it much like the sun radiated her light. The man was simply breath taking. Hector felt confused. Never in his life had he looked at another man and found the slight discomfort of standing in his presence. never before had he thought of another man in a way he did when he saw Varo. He would melt if this man spoke to him in the wrong way. Touched him the wrong way or even looked at him the wrong way. What the wrong way was, hector did not know. All he knew was that all his life he had only thought of women in his bed. Even the mere thought of wanting to become a woman for this man to hold made him nearly lose his composure. To save himself from embarrassment Hector did not let his hand linger in the man's hand when he shook it.

His mind scrambled to a mess. Perhaps it was the impact of the afternoon sun in the man's golden hair. Perhaps it was the dust sticking to his skin. Perhaps Hector was tired. Or perhaps it was all just a trick of circumstances. Hector was sure that in the evening this flare of swooning would be gone. However, he noticed from the corner of his eye that he was not the only one swaying for Varo's good looks. His brother Paris had come to greet the merchant too. And even Paris had a look in his eyes Hector knew too well. Perhaps Paris was more accustom to loving everyone who loved him. He knew that in the past that had included men, even though his younger brother preferred women. But hector himself had never looked at another man that way. He never even knew that he could possibly feel drawn to a man in such a way. as far as he knew his preference laid with women. Or one woman in particular. His wife. But having this man near him made him question that preference. Perhaps he never knew that he was like his brother Paris. Attracted to neither Man or Woman, but the soul that laid behind the flesh. Or a certain appearance of the flesh.Apollo caught the discomfort in Hector's eyes an smiled inwardly. Most of the reactions he got when a mortal laid sight on his human form for the first time it was like this, swooning over what he looked like.

"I would speak with you prince Hector. My merchandise for your army will arrive shortly and i would have instructions to appoint it to your archers." 

King Priam laid a hand on Hector's shoulder. And encouraged him to speak with Varo. Though Hector preferred not to do this privately. The King caught only a glimpse of his son's discomfort and offered his interest in the subject. Paris also wanted to stay close to the merchant. But Hector knew it was for a different reason. Even though Paris was now with Helen and had taken the former queen as his princess now, it would take a while for him to settle down his loose nature. Helen knew this. And so did Hector and Priam. And so did Apollo. Helen did not blame Paris for his nature and gave him the room to settle it down. Thus Apollo did not scold the young prince for showing his interest, he did not tell him to go to his new wife.

"The archers on the walls will want for nothing. But my concern is with the Archers furthest from the edge of the wall. They will have to reach over our troops with their range to take down the enemy."

Hector started. Apollo walked with him through the court, walking over the stones which were bathed in sunlight. Apollo avoided the shadows to let the sun warm his bronze skin. Hector noted this, but he did not speak about it. 

"If it is range you need, i would suggest you pass down my Bows to those Archers. They range further then normal merchant bows and are of stronger material. They range up to one and a half of the distance your old bows reach. They are smaller, re-curved but powerful. I would demonstrate when my merchandise arrives."

This caught the interest of Paris even more. To know that this stranger had the looks and the skill, probably equal to his own. An interest he could not hide.

"You practice the bow? I would compete with you then Varo. I am much interested in your skill. You must let me try one of these bows you speak of."

"Paris"

Hector silenced the younger prince. Slightly discomforted by his Brother's carefree spirit and boldness to speak freely to this stranger. The merchant smiled again, a dazzeling blinding smile that made shivers crawl up to Hector's back.

"Prince Hector, leave him be. Young Prince Paris is good to be curious about archery skills. It is one of his gifts. you should encourage him. I've heard rumors of Prince Paris and his archery skills. I would want nothing more then to compete while i demonstrate my merchandise."

King Priam seemed to rise with pride when he heard this particular comment about his young Paris. The youngest of his sons was no warrior, most people knew that. Yet this merchant had pinpointed the exact precious skill that made him wanted for combat. Perhaps, even though Paris could not lead the army, he could support his brother Hector from the walls. Taking command of the archers, supporting the battalions his brother Hector commanded on the ground in front of the city. He would discuss this with Hector later tonight.

"You praise him before you have laid eyes on his skill" Hector answered.

"I know when to believe a rumor and when to believe a rumor is false. Most are false. Only some are true. I seem to have an ear for these sort of things" Apollo answered.

"Come now, let us go to dinner and discuss it further after we ate. No man should break words on politics over an empty stomach. And i am sure you are still tired of your travels my good Varo. I will have the guest chambers prepared for you so you may rest. That is the least this old king can do to repay you for your precious gift."

Priam interrupted the conversation. He knew his son Hector well. And the man was distrusting toward Varo for some reason. While Varo seemed to be amused with the prince and his discomfort. 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening when most of the court members had retired for the night, young Paris came to search for the company of the merchant Varo. He found him on the balcony of the great hall. Staring to the city splayed out under them. facing the sands and the seas. There was a look on Varo's face, Paris could not describe. "You Worry? for Troy?" The prince asked softly. Walking to the man. Joining him in laying his eyes on the city.

"It is not worry. It is grief. Many Trojan women will suffer in this war. And not just them. Children, Elders, men... I feel their pain as if it were my own. Even before it occurs. Strange is it not?"

Apollo averted his eyes from the city to look upon the young prince. He was so different from his brother. Just a boy compared to the man Hector is. Paris averts his eyes and settles their brown swirling patterns on the blue that accentuates the features of the merchant. He feels as if he were the one hurting. and he wished to soothe Varo's aching. And comfort him. shield him from any pain he might feel.

"Troy has never fallen, but always at great cost. This will never change. War is unforgiving. Which is why we must turn to love, To mend and heal. To soothe and comfort. To repair."

Paris let his eyes wonder Varo's features. He was looking for something. Apollo knew what he was looking for but he did not comply or fall to the mercy of this young prince. Prince Paris spoke with honey coated words. Fluent and sweet to the ears. Wanting and seducing, smoothing out every dent every crack. 

"Your words are honey, as is the voice that speaks them."

Apollo placed a hand on the cheek of young Paris.

"i appreciate that you try to soothe my pain. the sweetness is welcomed. I am weary of my travels Paris. I will retire to my chambers. Helen awaits you in yours"

Paris seemed surprised by these words. and he stood there watching as the merchant walked away. Varo had not rejected him, yet redirected him to the arms of his beloved Helen. Which confused Paris. The whole man confused him. Varo was a riddle Paris could not solve. And he was not the only one struggling with this.

 

* * *

 

 

Even though king Priam seemed not to suspect any strange phenomenon around Varo. Prince Hector was suspicious. He also didn't care for the way Paris shamelessly and boldly reached for the man's attention and affection. He wondered what Helen would think of this. She was to be the wife of Paris. Hector didn't even know what his own wife would think of it if Hector himself were suddenly to ask for affection from another man. And there was something about Varo. Something that told Hector that the man could not be only a simple Merchant. He either had to be noble or distant royal blood perhaps even royal from another nation. But Varo could not possibly be a simple merchant. Hector wanted to leave to his chambers quickly to avoid the man. he did not care for the way Varo made him feel. It confused him. A part of him warned him that Varo was dangerous and not who he pretended to be. That is what Hector's instincts told him. But the larger part of him was deeply drawn to the man. In ways that he had only experienced with women before. He felt safe around Varo while his heart warned him that he was in the embrace of something dangerous. something that could claim his life. Scorching heat that could burn him alive. 

He nearly reached his chambers when he ran into the merchant in the hallways. Paris seemed to have followed him, but when he saw Hector, the prince quickly moved to his own chambers where Helen was waiting. Hector's stomach twisted in knots to the idea that Paris had tried to woo the merchant. did he envy Paris? Was that why his stomach turned? or was it because he still was of opinion that this merchant could be dangerous and lying. On the brink of war he comes, offering weapons and arrows for the army, no one seems to know where he is from and he looks extremely wealthy. There was something off about him.

"Prince Hector. I see you are ready to retire to your bed"

The merchant spoke. Hector noticed his voice was fluid, like a melody, a soft and pleasant humming on the breeze. It send chills through his body. the voice sounded too sweet. too alluring. 

"i am. The long day has made me tired. I assume you will retire as well, good Varo."

Apollo smiled. His eyes dazzling making Hector sway on his feet. He knew that the prince would prefer to avoid him. Even more so if he knew who the merchant Varo really was. The Sun God was amused by his discomfort. And he teased the prince a little.

"I would have words with you Hector, before either retires to his chambers. And i would have words, alone." 

Hector seemed to visibly grow a shade paler when Varo spoke these words. Apollo tried not to chuckle when he noticed. He wanted to ask if the prince was so afraid of him. But he didn't. Hector, despite his growing fear that his control over emotions and temper and everything would falter if he was alone with the man, accepted his invitation and walked with Varo to the guest chambers. Joining him on the balcony of the chambers where Varo would stay. Hector was even more uncomfortable being alone with the man in such a place. He would have preferred the dark silent corner of a public hall where others may pass them by. Though he didn't know why he was so afraid of the man. He was Hector. a prince, a warrior. yet this merchant scared him.

"King Priam was kind to let me stay here. Though i have a feeling you would have it otherwise. It seems as though you not approve of my presence. Why is that prince Hector?"

Hector knew he had to answer that question truthfully. it was wrong of him to treat this man without respect. He did bring a great gift for Troy and His father, king Priam and his brother Prince Paris seemed to be very fond of the man. Hector tried to avoid Varo's piercing blue eyes when he was asked that question. and even when he answered it. 

"It is not that i do not approve. I should be honored. You bring a great gift to defend Troy and my father and brother are very fond of you."

"But.. something is bothering you?"

"Paris seems too fond of you. I wonder how Helen would respond if she knew"

"Helen is to be the wife of Paris. she knows his nature. She knows what she bargained for when she left Sparta with him. She knows she will bare his children. A man will not be a threat to here. Even if Paris were to love other women, he will never love them the way he loves her. She knows this. But... this is not about your brother or Helen is it? Hector? Nor about your father. This is about you."

Apollo answered and stepped closer. Too close for Hector's liking and he took a step back. His body tense and his heart and mind fighting over what to do.

"I do not care for your tone, you are a guest in our home and you were to speak with respect to the royal family. i do not know what you are trying to say. But i believe you are wrong."

Apollo chuckled softly. there it was again. the flaring up of defenses because Hector felt uncomfortable and did not want him to come too close. 

"How can you believe i am wrong when you do not know what my meaning is? you burden yourself with foolish thoughts my prince"

"foolish? is that how you speak to a prince of Troy?"

"It is how i would speak to who ever i wish, even the king. I stand above Priam. Even though he is wise and kind and forgiving. He is mortal. Thus my respect must be earned. Every mortal must earn respect and will have favor if he does just. Or forgiveness if he makes mistakes."

Apollo answered again. It was time to show Hector who he was and why he was here. Not because of the gift for Troy. That was not his first intention. Helping Troy. He was here for Hector. The prince who dared to mock him and insult him more then once. To doubt the gods and him in particular. He did not come here to aid in the war. At least that was not his original plan. He came here to teach Prince Hector a lesson.

"Who are you that you can speak of my father king Priam in such a way? or of any of us?"

Hector answered in fury. This man was getting beyond himself. The way he spoke was as if he thought himself to be a god. Standing above the Trojan king. how dare he?

"You should know who i am, Hector. You've insulted me before. As skeptic as you were then, you are now. You wish to know who i am? then look beyond this veil, this form i hold to come to you is not my true form. But if i were to show you, you would burn where you stand. Briseis is my servant, my Temple faces the seas. Your father prays to me daily. I ask of you, do you know who i am Prince Hector?"

Hector's features paled, his skin drawing white while the Merchant spoke. This was not Varo. He introduced himself as Varo but this man that stood in front of him was not a merchant. With every word the truth to this stranger's identity struck Hector harder and more severe. He started trembling when he realized he stood in the presence of a God he did not recognize. He was now more afraid then ever and feared that Apollo himself had come down to strike him for his lack of faith and his ever lasting mockery and insults. He felt the heat radiate from the man in front of him and he trembled so much he threatened to fall to his knees. He had not recognized the guardian of Troy. The god that -according to king Priam- saved his life. The god that Briseis chose to worship and serve. Hector had been arrogant and foolish in Apollo's presence. Thinking he was no more then the merchant Varo because he could not look beyond the veil of this human form. He looked into those blue eyes as for a moment, they melted away to show eyes of gold and sun rays. The color blue quickly returned as Apollo smiled to him. Hector forgot to breathe as he looked to this sudden revealing. His throat was dry and he could barely speak.

"...A-Apollo ...Forgive me, My Lord i was not aware. Your presence.. It is an honor to stand face to face with the Sungod himself."

He dropped to his knees for the sun god and bowed to him. Yet Apollo took him by the shoulders and made him stand up. That while he showed one of his dazzling smiles again.

"An honor? yesterday you were so keen on insulting me. The mockery dripped in your voice as it had done all these years"

Hector averted his eyes. He knew he was wrong and that Apollo had heard every word he had said about the Sun God. oh how foolish he had been. And now the Sun God had descended from mount Olympus to confront Hector about this. He did not know what awaited him. But even though Apollo seemed not to have any intention of hurting him, Hector was afraid.

"I was wrong my Lord. I was foolish to speak in such a way. I beg your forgiveness."

Hector tried to appease the Sun God. To escape the wrath of Apollo. Yet Apollo knew that Hector did not have much to fear from him.

"Do not fear me Hector. I have favored you since you were a little boy. I will not strike you. But a lesson must be taught. You will not lack faith in me once i have made my mark"

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pff so.. i'm not really good at all of this. it's my first Troy fiction ever and i do not expect many people to read it. but i do hope that you enjoy it. tell me what you think of it in the comments so i can improve myself.


	2. competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo convinces Helen to stay in Troy and he and Paris compete in an Archery contest under close watch of Hector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm so embarrassed. i'm really not such a great writer so i hope the scenes -especially the smut scenes in coming chapters- are not too bad.
> 
> again sorry for any mistakes, no beta.

Hector was once again trembling. Yet not out of fear this time. Apollo had made it clear that he had nothing to fear but that he would be taught a lesson for his impudence. Apollo closed the distance between them and Hector's breath caught in his throat. Those Sapphire eyes on him were piercing through him into his very soul. His heartbeat sped up. He had no idea how Apollo would choose to punish him for his insults. The Sun God was way too close. Hector could feel the heat radiating from his skin. The bronze colored skin had caught the heat of the sun and was reflecting it. Even though it was already dark, in this room it seemed the sun was still shining.

"I pains me that you do not remember our first meeting. Your father has told you hasn't he?"

Apollo asked him Hector remembered the story his father told him. But he himself was just a boy when it happened. he had little memory of what happened then. other than that he had spend a long time in his room, in his bed because the fever claimed him. Hector nodded softly. Suddenly weak to speak and he did not trust his voice with the Sun god so close to him that he could feel the hot breath on his skin. Apollo decided to tell his version of the story to let Hector know why he took an interest in the prince individually. 

"Your father has told you, Why he serves me. It is because of you Hector. When you were but a boy, you came down with red fever. Your tiny body trembling in your mother's arms. King Priam came to my temple and begged me to allow you to live. I am not just the Sungod. I am a god of music and healing and discovery. It was because of this that your father begged for my help"

Hector confirmed this with a nod. His father had told him how he prayed to Apollo for Hector's life. Apollo had answered his father's prayers and that was why his father was now so faithfully serving the Sun God. there were whispers that this was also the reason Briseis went to become a servant of Apollo. But Hector did not know if this rumor was true. Then his attention was claimed again as Apollo continued.

 

"I heard your father's begging. As did my twin sister Artemis. who watched over him the whole night with her moonlight. By the time my light reached the city he was exhausted, splayed out on the steps of my temple, still praying, face down, hands up to the sky. I took pity on him and went to see you."

This made Hector frown. He could not picture his father face down lying on the steps of the temple of Apollo. But the way Apollo described it was as if his Father had given everything and prayed with all his might. As if he even asked Apollo to take him instead. He was filled with warming and grateful emotion when Apollo told him that he took pity on King Priam. Hector was wrong to think that the gods didn't care. At least one of them now proved that he did care. Hector was the living proof. Again Apollo continued his story and claimed Hector's attention.

"But the reason i chose to save you was not because of your fathers devotion and payers. Though they brought me to you, when i laid eyes upon you, that little boy, fighting for his life like a true warrior. I knew i could not let you die. I knew that i had to save you, so when you were a man, i could meet you again. I answered your father's prayers and i cured you, breaking your fever and returning you to life. Your father dedicated himself to me from that day forward and he never broke his promise."

Hector didn't know what to say when Apollo finished his version of that story. He was speechless. Apollo was moved by him? He was saved because his father's prayers brought the god to him but that was not the reason he was saved? This confused Hector even more. Apollo knew he would meet Hector again. Did Apollo see other things in his future other then this meeting? Or why was it even that Apollo wanted to meet him again? Perhaps he was saved for a different reason. With the way that the sungod came so close to him Hector started to doubt again. Yet again he took a step back until he was with his back against a column. There was no where to run. No where to hide.

"you choose to be silent Hector? Why do you not speak? are you that uncomfortable with me? Tell me what is on your mind."

Apollo encouraged him when Hector didn't reply to the story he was told. The prince looked confused and he was tense. Apollo could tell there were questions flooding Hector's mind.

"I.. I do not know what to say my lord. I question the reason you saved me"

"If you question the reason, you also question me. I saved you did i not?"

"Forgive me for questioning you. But was this meeting all that has kept me alive?"

"No it was not. I have many reasons for many things i do. sometimes i do not have a reason at all. yet your life has many reasons for existing. This meeting is just one reason. One of many"

"My lord you puzzle me. With everything you say things do not get clearer for me. I am mortal. there are things i do not understand."

"Hector.. there are things you don't want to understand or simply do not take time for to unravel the riddle. that is the reason you are uncomfortable with me correct? you do not want to understand why a god would take interest. or that i would get so close to you." 

Hector was caught. Everything Apollo told him hit the nail dead on it's top. Apollo was pinpointing his exact thoughts and it scared him. Even his feelings were guessed correct by the god. Apollo came closer again and Hector cringed. He felt small and helpless and he would have turned and run had the column not been at his back. He wanted to hide from the god. Apollo was intimidating. even though he had friendly features and despite that Hector was taller then Apollo's human form -who was as tall as Paris-. the fact that it was a god was the part that intimidated Hector. He still felt that despite the height of his form, Apollo was still towering over him. Apollo could strike him without so much as lifting a finger. Hector didn't feel like a brave warrior near this god. He felt like a weak man. 

"my lord.."

"Hector. stop trying to run away from me."

Hector gasped. and shook his head. "I'm afraid my lord.."

"Do i scare you?"

"well.. no.. but.."

"But it's your feelings that scare you. or is it that me being a god is threatening to you?"

"...Both"

Apollo chuckled. it sounded like music and hector was soothed by it's tones. The god shook his head. and stepped forward. leaning in his lips pressed to Hector's forehead. Hector felt the warmth spreading and ease his thoughts, his head calmed. Suddenly he was able to look at the god with different eyes and his tension vanished. Apollo pulled back and looked at him expectantly. 

"You remember now do you? when i broke your fever"

Hector was once again speechless. but he nodded. He remembered. He remembered everything. Apollo had kissed his head back then too. When he was but a boy, Apollo took his fever away with a kiss on his head. He had felt warm and safe after that. remembering that Apollo had spoken 4 simple words to him before he left. "I am your friend" he had said.

"I remember. I remember everything."

"are you still afraid of me?"

"of my feelings yes. but otherwise no."

"don't be. Let them run free."

"but my lord-"

"Paris was seeking my affection. yet he will not be the one to receive it. Not the first."

Hector felt his heat rise. He felt his face reddening at the mention of affection. But how could he expect Apollo to give him affection? above that he had never been with a man. And Apollo was both Man AND God. Hector wanted to speak but no sound left him. There was a slight panic raising inside of him. Apollo noticed. He cupped Hector's face gently.

"Hector. I told you, you have nothing to fear from me. Even though i have come down to punish you. I could never hurt you. Not after saving your life. Consider this my punishment, I demand to have your affection. I demand that you will love me for a night. and respect me as a guardian and a friend the rest of your life. your punishment will be that i will not allow you to refuse me. you cannot refuse."

Hector's eyes widened. That was his punishment? to receive affection from a god? to share the bed with a god that took human form? On top of that a god that was male and took a male form? Hector didn't know what to say or do. now he wished he would have talked to Paris about it. How it would feel being with a man. But he hadn't asked. he didn't know.

"My lord-"

"call me by my name Hector"

"A-Apollo.. I.. I have never..."

"been with a man?"

Hector nodded slightly embarrassed about this. "or a god" hector was nervous to say the least. He had not expected things to go this way. Not at all. Apollo decided to tease him a little when he noted the discomfort in Hector.

"Oh well, it will come naturally, you just have to think about how your wife would feel and what she would do when you make love to her. You will obviously be the woman. I as a god cannot let a mortal tower above me." 

Hector nearly choked on his own breath. He was going to be the woman?! that made him even more nervous. He knew how to make love to someone. but to be with a male AND on the receiving end? that was a bit much to take in all at once. and that expression definitely had a double meaning. Apollo laughed softly seeing the shocked expression on hector's face. He leaned forward and pressed another kiss on his forehead. Stepping away from the prince after that.

"Go to your wife. rest easy. I will not ask you to give yourself tonight."

Hector finally felt like he could breathe again when Apollo let him go. he felt guilty for trying to escape the sun god and he fled the guest chambers in search for less heated arms. He was sure his wife would be able to calm him. Yet the fact that Apollo wanted his affection for a night played in the back of hector's head. and it scared him. He didn't know how to deal with it. Most of all he was scared because he felt helpless. he knew nothing of being with a man. He knew that he would have to talk to Paris but this would rise suspicion in his younger brother's mind. He knew Paris well but then again Paris also knew him well. And to ask help from his father, King Priam... Then he would have to reveal that the sun god himself was guest under the palace roof. No, hector could not reveal the god. Apollo would do that himself if he thought it was needed. and otherwise. who would believe him? Varo, the merchant to be the human form of Apollo, the sun god?

 

* * *

 

Helen stood by the balcony. Gazing at the sea and the moon shining over it. she was afraid for the time that was to come. There would be war. there was no avoiding it. Partly she blamed herself for leaving with the young trojan prince. Paris swept her away so easily. she was afraid of what it had brought. And above that the guardian of troy was the god Apollo. Would he even accept her as a princess of Troy? Or would she forever remain the Queen of Sparta in his eyes? King Priam had welcomed her and had the faith that she would be accepted by the sun god. He was convinced that it was Apollo's will that she came to Troy to stand by the side of young Paris. Even though they were the same age, Helen seemed more mature. and was a wiser woman then Paris was as a young man. she was brought here to guide him. Such were king Priam's beliefs. Helen didn't know. She wasn't certain. She prayed for a sign that it was indeed so. That Priam was right. but the heavens were silent to her. They did not bring her comfort or the peace of mind she needed. Apollo did not answer her prayers. At least not to her knowledge. She stood there, arms wrapped around her fair frame. Worry written all over her face. As soon as she felt Paris enter the chambers she out spoke her thoughts to him.

"They are coming for me. The wind brings them closer"

Paris caught the worry in her voice and closed the distance between them. He tried to comfort her but he knew that he was powerless. Nothing he could do could take away her worry. Paris tried to hold on to the beliefs that they were not the cause of this war. Yet Hector had repeatedly told him that This war was his doing. Paris refused to believe it. but he was scared that it might be true after all. 

Menelaus went to Agamemnon with this and that Agamemnon used it as an excuse to attack Troy. The start of this war was triggered by the right excuse the king of Greece had found. Of course he wasn't going to attack troy for a single woman. the man was greedy and wanted power more then anything. Yet his brother had given him the perfect cover to attack Troy.  Paris didn't know this. He didn't know the greed of the king of Greece. He was slowly getting more convinced that his love for Helen had caused this war. That he should never have taken her from her home. yet had he left her in Sparta. his heart would have been broken.

Helen knew there was no turning back. Even if she would return to Menelaus. He would kill her and his brother would still attack troy for the insult of his brother Menelaus. Nothing could prevent it now. Even if they would leave like Young Paris suggested to comfort her and ease her worries, She told him what she knew: Menelaus wouldn't give up. He and his brother King Agamemnon would destroy everything just for sport. They would burn every house in Troy to get what they were looking for. Kill everyone down to the last child in anger if Paris and Helen were not found. The horrors of what her former husband was capable of wouldn't leave Helen's mind.

Later that night, When Paris was deeply asleep in their bed, Helen rose from it and dressed. aimlessly wondering in the palace gardens to clear her head. The cool night air chilled her and she shivered. It was merciless as she knew their enemies would be. Helen's eyes filled with tears when she looked down on Troy.  Her heart heavy and her spirit weak. Suddenly a warmth spread through the garden. Helen turned around and her eyes fell on the gorgeous Merchant Paris tried to so shamelessly pursuit. Now she understood why her young lover had wanted to woo this man. His looks were not to be compared to any mortal Helen had ever seen. She always thought her Paris was the most handsome man she had seen. Yet now it seemed to be a competition. She bowed her head to greet him. Yet he closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her in a warming hug. The shock settled together with the warmth this man was radiating.

"Helen.. I feel your pain. I see your worry. I beg of you, worry not."

His voice was warm and light. But Helen reminded herself that this position was highly inappropriate. How dare this man just lay hands on her? didn't he know she belonged to another? If he knew her name. didn't he know who she was? She wanted to push him away but he held her tight. The warmth soothing her body and mind. Taking away her resistance slowly.

"Who are you? that you shamelessly lay hands upon me? That you speak to me of my pain? You are a stranger to me. If Paris wakes and comes to find me- If anyone sees-"

"calm yourself child. I am not your enemy. I know you are Helen. Once Helen of Sparta, Now Helen of Troy. I know you belong to the side of young Paris. I am your guardian, Princess."

"My guardian? If you know who i am. then how can you say such a thing? Guardian?"

She answered. Apollo pulled away from her and held her by the shoulders. His clear blue eyes fixated on hers. his brightness clearing her tear-blurred vision. She gasped softly staring at his hell blue orbs. The round globes staring back at her.

"I am Guardian to all of Troy, and all it's people. Every soul in it. I can protect you now Helen. It is my will that you were brought here. You were meant for Paris from the day you were born. The hardships you have been through, the pain of being the wife of Menelaus, it was not for nothing. It was a dark road, but it has brought you to the light. It has brought you to Paris."

Helen didn't understand why the merchant spoke in such a way. until he spoke about his will and the blue in his eyes melted away and made place for pure gold and light irises. That nearly blinded her with their intense stare. She lowered her gaze when she understood she was not talking to a simple man. Yet Apollo kept his gaze on her and made her fall into his arms. Passed out from exhaustion. He did this to make her think it was a dream. He could not reveal himself like he had to Hector yet. All things had it's time and all his doings had a reason. mostly only known by Apollo himself. He took Helen into his arms. Carrying her back to her beloved Paris. Placing her in his arms. Without any intent of dishonoring her and without looking at her body he adjusted the amount of clothes she wore and made her the way she was before she left the bed. To keep the illusion that she had dreamed of Apollo's presence. To give her the sign she had been praying for. His eyes turned back to Blue when he was done and left quickly to prevent his gaze from lingering at the mortal lovers.

He never completely understood the complex workings of Love, it was not his power. He was not a god of love. though it always interested him. Also the difference between love and pure desire or lust, the differences between mortal and immortal love, the differences of the feelings with gods or mortals. It was interesting. Humans lived so short. Their love was so fragile, so different. Pure in comparison to the gods on the Olympus. Their love was pure yet imperfect. Apollo retired to his chambers to rest. After Hector and then Helen he knew there was no room nor reason for another person to reveal himself to, not tonight. He was finally ready to rest and sleep until woken by his own morning light.

 

* * *

 

Hector stood up the next morning with knots in his stomach. The thought that what he had seen was a dream had lingered in his mind. but it soon fled when he laid his eyes on Apollo himself at the breakfast table that morning. Hector had wished somewhere that it had all been a dream. He was still nervous about what Apollo had told him. And what the god wanted from him. Those thoughts did not leave his mind and it made him restless. Young Paris saw that his brother was different from his usual calm and serious self. He could sense the distress in his brother. Wondering what happened that made him this way. Perhaps he didn't sleep well or still blamed Paris for the coming war. Paris was insecure about this. And he felt guilty towards Hector. However his attention soon drifted back to a certain gold haired Merchant who sat at the table. Paris was still highly entranced by Varo. And he wanted to find ways to get closer to the man. He looked forward to the little Archery competition they had planned out for the afternoon. In his mind he thought up some tricks he could use to get the man to come closer to him. 

He sat beside the man at the breakfast table and Helen on his other side. Helen was quiet. But there was something about her this morning that gave her a look of peace. As if he had found her peace of mind. That she no longer worried so much. That she did not doubt that her decision to come with Paris was wrong. She was a princess of Troy now and she belonged here. Hector noticed her calm mind. And so did Paris. Priam did too. There were little eyes that did not take not of the calmth of the beautiful princess. She spared the merchant some deep looks that told anyone that she was grateful for him being here. Even though she knew she had dreamed it. She was thankful that Apollo chose this merchant's appearance to ease her mind. Before breakfast he had discussed her dream with young Paris. The prince was grateful to Apollo that he gave Helen a sign to stay in Troy. but he too believed it was a dream she dreamed. Neither of them knew they were seated at the same table as the sungod himself. Hector knew though. And he was quiet. More quiet then usual.

King priam conversed with the man he also thought to be Varo the merchant. About the merchandise that would arrive today. Apollo conversed with the king but didn't provoke any of the other royals into a conversation. He knew Hector did not want to speak with him. And Paris would just try to woo him. Helen would probably converse about her dream. Thus he only spoke with king Priam. 

Early in the afternoon, carts arrived from the country side. Filled with bows and Arrows. Apollo himself had made sure that there would be merchandise for the soldiers and archers of Troy. he was the guardian and he knew that with the coming war they would need it. Nobody questioned where it came from. Nobody even knew. And Apollo kept it a secret. He took the only gold bow from the first cart. It was his own bow. Shorter and re-curved like the bows he had brought for the archers. Paris admired the bow from it's moment of arrival all the way to the shooting range. The court where they would practice and hold the competition. Different targets were put against the wall on the other side of the court. Prince Paris took his own bow and fired a practice shot. The arrow landed into the head of the puppet they had set down for target practice. Varo clapped his hands and nodded. 

"Very good. You are indeed skilled Prince Paris"

Paris smiled brightly at the received compliment. He fired another arrow at the puppet's heart. His form was good and his aim was nearly perfect. Apollo was satisfied over the skill he slipped the boy. But of course being an archer himself, he would have some remark over the prince his stance. His form and the way he pulled the string of his bow.

"Then what of you, good Varo? Would you demonstrate your bow?"

Apollo smiled and took a few steps back from where the normal position should be to hit the target. He placed an arrow on his bow and drew. Calmly pulling the string back. With a low whining tone the string vibrated after the arrow left the bow. The arrow hit the puppet on the place in it's head where a human's left eye would be. Another was fired on the heard and landed an inch away from the arrow that Paris had fired.

"Your skill exceeds mine dear Varo. You must tell me who your teacher is"

Paris said. Marveling over the skill the merchant produced. Apollo smiled and let the prince take one of the new bows. Adjusted his stance and gave him advice over the bow and it's difference with a long bow. 

"I do not practice with a teacher. everything i know i have learned myself"

Paris turned his stance so Varo had to adjust him again. He used it to get the man close to him. Apollo knew this but he ignored the attempt to get his attention and affection. Hector came out with his father to watch the competition. He already knew that Paris stood no chance to the god. But he kept silent. The only thing that really got him on edge was Paris's never ending attempts to woo the merchant. Hector didn't even know why it bothered him so much. He was afraid of the god was he not? then why did he feel jealous? He didn't know. Yet every nerve ending reacted time and again when the Sun god touched his younger brother or stood too close. Apollo sensed the unease coming from behind him. He turned to stare into the eyes of Hector.

The prince was confused and ever changing. A part of him was afraid still. But another part of him had woken now that he knew what lesson Apollo would teach him. And that part of him desired the god in ways he did not know he could desire someone. Something he never even felt for his wife. It caused shame to well up inside. Hector felt guilty and troubled towards his wife. He loved her. He loved her more then anything. But if he loved her so much. How could he desire another so strongly as a part of him did towards Apollo? The gods were cruel to lay these feelings on him without guidance. He was only a mortal man. There were limits he couldn't cross. Things he couldn't understand. Cruel indeed.

The match was finally won when Paris fired three arrows in the puppet's heart, and Varo fired three arrows, splitting each Arrow Paris had fired before him. The court and all by standers clapped with enthusiasm for the merchant. Hector nodded to the merchant. Knowing who he really was, Hector was not that surprised. However the King and young Paris seemed to be ecstatic with Varo's skill.  Also the other court members were astonished.

"It is a shame that we do not have the addition of such a fine archer in our troops. I believe you could defeat the armies of Greece on your own should you have enough arrows"

The king concluded. Apollo bowed his head slightly. mixing up feelings for Hector again. _A god should not bow before a king._

"you flatter My king. Your young son Prince Paris proves to be worthy competition. I enjoyed myself. Perhaps. I will think of taking up my armor and battle to defend Troy. But I am not a soldier. I cannot give my word if I am not certain I can keep it."

"you are a man of your word then. You are honorable. And kind. I stood no chance from the start and yet you competed with me. I thank you. You have my gratitude."

Paris responded. Once again trying to gain favor of the man he did not know other then a merchant. If Paris only knew who stood before him, he would not be so quick to toss his charms. This irritated Hector the most. The clear attempts were hard to ignore. Even king Priam caught on to them.

"well come now. Let us put this rich gift of bows and arrows to use to defend our walls. That we may be safe a little longer, and Apollo may protect us like he has done all these years"

This brought a little smile on Apollo's face. The king must have surely thought that Apollo was the one who send the merchant to him with this gift. Though the king would never suspect that the god brought these gifts himself. No one in all of troy, no one but Hector, knew that Apollo had descended from Olympus.

 

* * *

 

Later in the guest chambers of the palace, It was Hector who came to Apollo to confront him of young Paris's behavior earlier this day. Apollo seemed to be nothing but amused with his discomfort while Hector did not think that this was something to be amused about.

"Time and again he tried to Woo you today. Yet you ignore his attempts but not tell him to stop pursuing you either. Why lead him on?"

Hector said as he walked in to the chambers unannounced and unaware. Apollo had just taken a bath to wash the dust off his skin and he stood in nothing but a cloth towel wrapped around his waist. With the water drops still on his skin shining like little jewels. Hector froze in his tracks when he saw it and Apollo shook the water out of his hair, with his light creating a small rainbow which disappeared as quickly as the water. The wet strands were sticking to his skin and his tanned body was covered in little drops that teasingly ran down to either drip on the floor or disappear under the cloth.

"You respect your guest by knocking before you enter, Does it bother you that much that you even forget to announce yourself?"

Hector felt his face a long with his body heat up and turned his back. Apollo chuckled and walked towards him. Something Hector hadn't intentionally wanted at all. But his body contradicted his mind. He did not dare to turn around since now Apollo was so close behind him he could feel the man's hot breath in his neck.

"a-apologies. My lord. I wasn't aware that you just bathed."

"of course you weren't aware. You didn't bother asking if you could enter or not. What if I was... Indecent?"

Apollo whispered to Hector's ear. Sending chills to his spine and down his southern region.  The mere husky whisper that Apollo released with the hot breath of air that hit his skin made Hector feel weak. Very weak. like he trembled on his knees already. As if that weren't enough he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"apologies"

Hector whispered. Unable to form more volume now that the god had himself pressed up against his back. This wasn't good. this wasn't what he came here for. On the other hand his body had no trouble to stop resisting and go for whatever was offered. Apollo pulled Hector closer against his chest and pressed a kiss in his neck.

"why does it bother you that much Hector? you know I will not touch Paris."

"you said you wouldn't touch him /first/ if I remember correctly"

"hmm true. but.. why does that make you so uneasy?"

"I.. I don't know.."

"did you envy him?"

"what?"

"did you.. Envy Paris.. for standing so close to me?"

Hector took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't deny it no matter how much he wanted too.

"... yes"


	3. Hector's struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector admits his feelings with fear. Apollo talks to Priam and to Artemis and Hector's wife.  
> and for Hector the night comes too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2 years hiatus.. i really fell far this time. Well i hope that those of you out there who check back on this story from time to time are pleasantly surprised.]

* * *

"Yes.."

Yes was his answer. Hector did envy Paris when he stood so close and claimed all of Apollo's attention. He did not know what washed over him but it didn't sat right on the moment it happened in front of his eyes. All his life he believed he carried love and affection only for his wife. But these feelings frightened him. It just made him realize that he had affection for his protector and life savior. That his love was no longer for only one mortal woman but also for one immortal out of his reach. There was no telling what would happen once Apollo had gotten what he wanted. Perhaps he would leave and never return again. Only wanting to have this one night with him. That thought caused a dark feeling to rise in Hector. Was that all? was he a toy to the sungod? He didn't have a chance to ask or spend more thoughts on it. Apollo demanded a clearer answer.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I envied Paris when he claimed your attention so shamelessly."

Apollo released a light chuckle that send chills down Hector's spine. He didn't like to be toyed with like this. His feelings were a mess. His mind was scrambled. And it scared him.

"Why do you laugh? Is my confession so amusing to you?"

Apollo let go of Hector much to the prince's relief. While the god walked away Hector did not dare to turn around. He was sure the god walked away to dress himself and he didn't want to get flustered because of seeing things he wasn't ready to see until the moment Apollo took him to his bed. Above all he wanted to avoid a certain feeling he was afraid he'd get if he saw.

"It's not that your confession is amusing yet you use words I never spoke. You said shameless. Is that what you think of your brother? Does your envy make you see things from such a degrading side?"

Hector didn't know what the god was getting to until he spoke of shame and degrading. Hector had judged Paris without a neutral look. He was jealous. And there for he detested whatever Paris did to gain Apollo's attention and affection.

"I must take my leave. I am needed to direct our soldiers."

Lies. It was an excuse to get away from Apollo and not answer the male to the accusation he made. Hector would never admit he was jealous when Paris tossed himself at Apollo again and again. Hector feared the flames that grew inside him. that burning feeling he got whenever he was around Apollo. He was afraid that the god would burn him alive. Perhaps with desire. Perhaps with fires of a different nature. But Hector just knew he was going to burn. And it scared him. The burning was different then what he felt when he was being passionate and intimate with his wife. That fire warmed him. This fire that the sun god was spreading.. it consumed him.

Apollo said nothing and watched as Hector fled from his quarters. He didn't smile. He didn't anger himself about the prince leaving like that. But he gazed at the spot where Hector stood a moment ago and gathered his thoughts. On that moment a chill ran through him and Apollo dressed himself and rushed to his own balcony. His eyes could see far more then any human's eyes could. He gazed at the sea. He saw them.. The Greeks. They were close. They would be here the day after tomorrow in the afternoon. That would leave him two nights. One for Hector, One for his beloved and favorite priestess Briseis that he had to warn for what was coming.

Among the Greek was a man Apollo was wary of. A strong warrior. Blessed with the powers of war by Ares. Apollo looked up to the sky. His eyes turned to gold as he pierced his look through the clouds to the top of the Olympus. into the realm of the gods. Ares was watching this warrior. With interest. Perhaps almost as much as Apollo had taken interest in Hector. Except Apollo longed for a mortal's affection. Ares wanted nothing but blood, death and destruction. And perhaps for his amusement an occasional rough fuck. War was his element after all. And the way he looked at this warrior was a look that told Apollo that this mortal would bring much of it to honor Ares.

Again Apollo's gaze shifted. This time to his temple on the beach. His servants honoring him. Praying to him. Among them the beautiful yet young Briseis. His favorite servant. A girl he loved dear. like she was one of his own. And she was. He favored her. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift to catch a glimpse of her future. She would live. But this war would not leave her unharmed. Or untouched. He who was favored by Ares would lay his hands on her. Apollo clenched his hand in to a fist and hit on the edge of the balcony with too much force. A crack appeared in the ridge of the stone. Opening his eyes he looked at it. He couldn't allow Briseis to break like that. He would have to warn her.

_"Apollo. Do not intervene in her fate. She is destined for the warrior. Aphrodite nor Eros will not let you part the lover's fate. Do not anger them brother. She will take all affection for you from the mortals away and Eros who'm you have insulted before will not have mercy. He will take Hector's affection for you and destroy it."_

Apollo looked up to the heavens.

"Artemis.. She is pure. She must be warned. I will not keep her from fate. But I will not allow him her pure body untouched. She is my servant. My priestess. I protect my own."

Apollo defended himself. But he did not want Aphrodite nor Eros to destroy what he could have with Hector. The mortal held feelings for him she could take away. That he did not wish to happen.

_"Granted. by Aphrodite, Eros and by fate. but do not overstep brother. Ares watches his own as you watch your own. Step in his way and he will take up his arms against you. Be careful brother. I am not at your side this time. This quest is your own. I must keep my purity in all things. I cannot meddle with these affairs. You are alone."_

Apollo nodded and listened as his sister's voice died out on the soft breeze. He looked down at the temple again. He would not stop her. But he would warn her. Briseis was precious. He would protect her and make her ready for what was to come. It was not going to be a bright future with the coming war. Ares was another problem, One Apollo would handle when it came to it.

He wasn't afraid of the war god but it was annoying to deal with at the same time as it was challenging. Well, this war would certainly have many unexpected or unavoidable events. Ones that would require Apollo's attention. It wasn't his place to personally meddle with human affairs. War or any other kind. But Apollo was a guardian of Troy. he could not leave her to the mercy of the Greeks and turn his back and let these things happen. Whether this would turn out in a fight with Ares or not, Apollo would not turn away. 

 

* * *

 

Hector tried his hardest to focus on his task. He knew tonight was the night. Apollo hadn't said it but Hector felt it.  And he was terrified. He knew that Apollo told him not to be. But he really couldn't help it. Apollo was the sun god. An immortal man. Hector was scared to be at the mercy of someone so powerful. Part of Apollo went above his level of understanding. And the god flooded his mind while hector should make room for battle tactics and clear his head to lead the army the way he was suppose to. But the sun god did not allow it. Hector's mind was filled with him. It frustrated the prince to no end.

Hector did his best to direct his soldiers properly. Preparing to defend Troy with his life. A battle of men. Another thing that bothered the Trojan prince. If Apollo was here for him, could he be so bold in asking the sun god to fight with them? Or would that be too much? In all honesty Hector didn't dare to ask. But it would be strange if the guardian of Troy would not aid in the battle to protect it. Hector guided his archers and his foot soldiers to position. Gathered his generals for the battle plan. And prepared to the best of his abilities. He prayed with all his might that it was enough. Not knowing or for seeing that his prayers were once again heard by the one person he feared in this moment.

From the courtyard of the palace, Apollo listened to the silent prayers of the prince. He heard it among many others of the soldiers that were to fight the war. It was hard on him to listen to them without becoming emotional. Many of these mortals would not see the end of the war. He grieved the losses before they had taken place. Finding him sitting there with his eyes closed was king Priam.

"What is it that darkens your thoughts on this bright day dear Varo?"

The king asked him. Seeing that Varo didn't seem to shine like he always did. Apollo opened his eyes and the blue of it was directed to king Priam.

"My king. I know this war will take it's toll. I cannot prevent the entire war from happening. I cannot save every man. I grieve for those that will give their lives to protect Troy. So that I might bare it when we have counted the losses. I would not want my grief to take me all at once."

King Priam sat down next to Apollo and nodded.

"You are a wise man Varo. And yes War is a thing we cannot stop. We have always protected Troy at great cost. Even with Apollo's help we are yet mortals."

"You are a good king Priam. I feel that if Agamemnon were half the king you were, that this blood shed would not be needed. But the man's greed blinds him. And Ares favors his blood lust."

"Mankind is not without flaws. We are fragile and make many mistakes. Our souls can darken by our own doing. It is hard to find the right path in life."

"You found it my king. And your son Hector. You raised him well. Your other son Paris may be more free spirited then his brother. But he too has lived righteous. Even if he has been blessed with a larger heart by Eros. He loves all who love him."

"You flatter Varo. Blessed with the gift to see good in others. I share your pain. Perhaps if we have counted our losses. We can grieve together, then the burden would be less then when one has to grieve on his own."

Apollo nodded and the king left. Priam was a wise king. Old and wise. One that would be a good king for all of Greece. Alas, Ares favored the dark hearted, the greedy and the arrogant. Only those could bring him the war he so desired. If Ares did not witness destruction and blood shed once in a while the god could grow fierce and plunge and entire nation into the chaos of war. Then when he had his war, he would be sated, and many lives would be lost. Such was his destructive power. The only things that could distract him from creating such a fate from nations were methods many gods preferred not to use. Sleeping with him for instance. Ares was not interested in affection. All he wanted was quick and rough pleasure to satisfy himself temporarily and take his mind off of blood and chaos.

 

* * *

 

Hector returned to the palace the late afternoon. Apollo had managed to avoid Paris all day, which was made possible partly by Helen, who kept him busy. As soon as Hector walked up the front steps of the palace he ran into Apollo. His eyes averting as soon as those blue eyes met his. The sun was setting and the last orange golden streaks reflected in the man's hair. 

"Hector. I would hope to see you before we dine."

"My lord before you say anything grant me a question. And i will come to you tonight and i will give you whatever it is you want from me."

"But of course. There is no need to bargain for answers Prince Hector. If you have questions, then ask them. I will answer as many as i can. Without asking payment."

Hector sighed as he walked inside with Apollo. Gazing left and right to see who could follow their conversation. When he was sure no one would listen, he dared to ask what he wanted to ask. 

"Why are you here My lord? Is it just for me? Is it for Paris? Briseis? Helen? Or are you here for the war? Will you protect what you guard? Our people will suffer. Will you not fight with us in this war?"

"You ask me if i will be a soldier in a war of mortal men?"

Hector looked at the ground as Apollo countered his question with another question. But he was right. That was exactly what Hector was asking. Because he could not believe that the sungod was here only for his own pleasure and would not care of so many lives lost in a kingdom he was the guardian of. Hector would not be able to live with the guilt knowing that he had the power to bring down a god from the Olympus for his desire but could not persuade him to fight for all he stood guard over. Hector would not be able to cope with all the lives lost if Apollo did not fight with them. 

"Hector. If i choose to become part of this war, If i take up my bow against the armies of Agamemnon... I would risk the wrath of Ares washing over me. He will not take kindly to me meddling in a war of men. To affect the bloodshed that so pleases him. Ares could come down from the Olympus to fight me himself. I ask you once again; Do you wish for me to be a soldier in this war of mortal men?"

Hector thought about it for a moment. Another god. Descending from the Olympus. Because of him. If he asked Apollo to fight, Ares wouldn't like it and come down to fight Apollo. But if he did not ask.. If Apollo did not fight... There could be consequences that were just as bad.. Hector could not answer this with his head. So he gave the answer his heart told him to give.

"Yes. I wish for you to fight with us. Will you?"

"If that is your wish. Then i will risk it. I will fight with you." Apollo answered.

Hector felt a burden fall from his shoulders. He felt a lot lighter now that he knew that Apollo was not here only for his own pleasure. It saved him from a lot of guilt. And a lot of pain. But at the same time he worried. Gods were immortal to an extend. It did not mean that if Ares did come down, he would be unable to kill Apollo in their fight. In fact, it was possible that only one of these gods would make it out of this war. Hector regretted his question the minute he realized he was risking an immortal life to save many of the fleeting mortal lives in this war. Men did not live forever. Their loss would not weight as heavily as the loss of a god.

"My lord.. Are you certain that Ares will descend?"

"Certain i am of his arrival, but of the outcome of this battle, i am not."

"If you perish.. will the sun die with you? Have i asked too much?"

Apollo shook his head and laid a hand on Hector's shoulder. 

"Calm yourself Hector. It's a common misunderstanding, but i do not carry the sun. I carry it's light. I am a god of light. Helios, my brother in power.. He is the real sungod. He carries the sun. If i perish, surely her light will dim, but she will not die. Not so long as Helios lives. Worry not for what you have asked me. For you I would still risk my immortal life. If only to resist Ares in his destructive path."

Hector widened his eyes.

"For me.. but.. would you have fought even had i not asked? If not then the affection you hand me is too much for one man to take."

Apollo pulled his hand back.

"I would bless every archer, strengthen every soldier that they may heal fast from injuries. I would fight with you but not as a soldier in the flesh had you not asked. I would have meddled, but not directly. I would show the Greeks my wrath through the blinding light of the sun. But i would not have gone to stand and fight in person. You move me in ways no other man can Hector. But.. do not let that burden you. Although you have asked me, it was my decision to say yes or no. You are not responsible for my choice. Not even if you hadn't asked."

Hector wasn't sure if he could accept Apollo's comforting words. Even if it was not his responsibility. His existence alone did something to cause Apollo to behave a certain way. How could he not be responsible? But Hector also realized that no man or woman, mortal or immortal, could always help how they feel. Apollo's affection towards him was not something Hector could simply deny the existence of. These were Apollo's feelings. His genuine interest and affection for Hector was not a thing to be taken lightly. Hector wanted to respond but he was silenced by King Priam's voice that rolled through the hall.

"There you are, Hector, good Varo. Would you both join us for dinner?"

Hector turned his gaze. 

"We will join you shortly father"

Apollo nodded at the king. Priam turned his back to leave for the dining hall. Apollo sighed softly. 

"Let us join them."

"Can we continue this conversation another time Apollo?"

"There is nothing left to say, Hector. I've made my choice. Do not ask yourself why. You would not understand."

"You do not hand me much opportunity to understand"

Hector protested. But Apollo simply smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Then perhaps tonight i will give you opportunity"

Hector colored in his face at the reminder that he were to warm Apollo's bed tonight. Still feeling uneasy and uncomfortable with it. More so even because he wasn't sure what his wife would think of it. Or if he could tell her at all. He couldn't lie to her. But would she believe him? Or would she accuse him of making excuses to sleep with another man? 

Hector followed. His appetite low and his demeanor far from calm. They both sat down at the table in silence. While Apollo spoke with a few honored guests at the table, Hector forced himself to eat even though he wasn't hungry. He did not eat much unable to weight down his stomach. His thoughts were chewing at him. Turning him full from the inside. 

Apollo knew what he struggled with. The sungod had long forseen it. To make it easier for Hector, Apollo would have to show himself to Hector's lovely wife. Their child was asleep, it gave the sungod time to speak with the mother to make her understand what was happening and why. Apollo leaned over to Andromache. The beautiful woman turned her head to pin her attention on the merchant. 

"My princess. If i may be so bold. I would have words with you after dinner. There is something i wish to tell you. And i bare a gift, for your son."

She was taken aback a bit but she nodded to him. 

"Yes of course. If my husband has time-"

"It is of importance milady that i speak with you alone. I hope you trust in me. My intentions are pure i assure you. But i bring a message from the gods meant only for you."

She seemed shocked. But gazing over to her husband, Andromache took a deeper breath and nodded then. 

"I will trust in you. If it is true that you were send by the gods then i will hear your message alone as you wish."

Apollo nodded and leaned back into his seat. Having had his fill of fruit and meat. He turned his head to see the oldest prince. But Hector stared at his plate to avoid blue eyes settling on his. He felt it, something strange happening in his being. He wanted the night to come quickly as much as he dreaded it. Fearing it as much as longing for it. Guilt, confusion, desire and worry all eating away at his mind. Tonight he would have to leave the bed of him and his wife and subject his body to Apollo's wishes. Softly he prayed for guidance and understanding, as well as settlement and some peace of mind. He could only pray his wife Andromache would understand.


End file.
